Diary of an Edward Addict
by EdwardMakesMySkinSparkle
Summary: Bella's been told that she needs to write some diary entries for the explicit website she works for. Choosing the secret sex life of her and her flatmate's boyfriend, Bella's diary is famous-but will Edward ever find out what made her this way? AU/AH L/SC


Okay, this is my first M story, so please, tell me if it is terrible and I will delete it so you can remove it from your brains :L

* * *

Okay, this might just be the worst day of my life. First of all, as I was walking to work, the heavens opened and in a matter of minutes I was drenched. Then, when I finally got to my office I found out that my latest piece of work had been rejected - it's not my fault I can't write about sex, it has been nearly a year since I last had some. And to finish it all off, I am pretty sure I am about to get fired.

You see I work for a woman called Rosalie Hale and she owns an online, for lack of better words, sex site. However instead of the public watching people go at it like rabbits, they read about it. And that's where I come in. My room mate told me about her job working on the site after I was fired from my stint as a waitress (well hiring a girl with little - to - no balance wasn't exactly the best idea then manager had ever had). Jess then said she would ask her boss if they needed more workers, then soon after my interview I was hired and writing magically - I was just putting into words what happened between my boyfriend and I each night, and trust me - it made some good stories.

I was getting hits after hits for my online columns and, as each client had to pay an extraordinary large fee each month to join the exclusive site, I was also being paid well. However after walking in on Jake (my boyfriend) and his ex fucking like there was no tomorrow, I dumped his sorry, and yet still extremely fine, ass. And that, my friends, is where my orgasm - inducing writing stopped.

Since then I have been submitting limp stories with sex scenes which would make you die of boredom in the first few lines, and 99% of them have been rejected, the odd piece just making it onto the site, and let me tell you, Rosalie Hale was not pleased with my standard of work, in fact I had been summoned to her office for a talk about my career...

So I am currently walking towards her office doors, the fear of being fired making my hands sweat. I can't be fired! This is a good job! You can do the work whenever you want as long as it is submitted to Rosalie before the deadline, and there could be a lot worse jobs that writing about sex! I will just tell her I need some more time to find my inspiration - I know I can do better than my current work; I just need to find the words to make it happen.I gingerly knocked on the double doors holding the embossed nameplate 'Rosalie Hale'. I held my breath for her response: "You may enter Bella."

The first thing I noticed was her flushed cheeks when I entered the office; it was just after lunch and although I have heard the rumors of the phone sex that went on between Rosalie and her fiancé, I never believed them until now.

I sat down in the plush leather chair opposite to my boss. "Bella," I could already hear the wary criticism that was laced in her tone, "I never like to fire my employees, but your past work has been truly dreadful. At first I thought you may have just hit a rough patch, but your writing has not got any better." She really is - she is going to fire me! "However you have worked for this company for nearly five years now, which is why I am going to give you one last chance." ... I think my heart just stopped.

"Oh! Thank - you Ms Hale! I promise I will do better in my upcoming columns!" I all but shouted to her, my relief obvious.

"Bella, I have told you multiple times now, you may call me Rosalie - everyone else working here does... And actually, I was thinking you may want to do something else..." She had a new tone in her voice as she trailed off, but I couldn't figure out what it was. "Seen as your recent column stories haven't been up to this company's standard, I was thinking you may like to start a new, weekly piece. I have had the idea for a while but didn't know who to select to write it. I do have a feeling however that you would fit it well."

As interesting as this did sound, which was very, I was a little afraid of what she would be thinking about... "Wow, I feel quite honored that you feel this way..." I told my boss, trailing off at the end, leaving an opening for her to carry on the explanation of my new writing task.  
"Bella, this may seem strange to you at first, but please just think about it. My proposition to you is that I want you to start writing diary entries for the site. This may include personal and work - related relationships, as no - one else will be able to read it who is working here remember, but I do believe you may find this idea easier that writing one - off stories. There will be a continual entry each week and use as much imagination for it as possible! Now what do you think about it?"

Wow. That is the only word I could come up with. The concept seems more relaxed than my current work and there is a strict rule in the business that no workers are able to join the site, hence leaving each piece of work unobtainable to the rest of the workforce - meaning I could write about anything, with no - one finding out about it out of my colleagues. The only think I would need to find is a subject for this diary. However, that does not seem too hard to find!

"I would love to take the diary entries Rosalie!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that Bella! If I could please have the first extract no later than a fortnight from Monday, then I will need the subsequent entries at the start of each week! I really think this could work well!" Rosalie told me, her face returning my grin!

As I was leaving work I got a call from Renee, my mother, telling me that she wouldn't be able to make our monthly plans as she had met a new guy and he was taking her to see his baseball game. Of course I wondered whether it was safe for her to go or not but she persuaded me that he was only minor - league so there would not be much action going on outside the pitch. I swear sometimes it seems like I am the mother and she is the child. Anyway, I was fairly happy about not needing to go out tonight as I really needed to plan what I was going to do for this diary. I knew it needed to be sexy and, heck, I can create downright dirty scenes in my mind, I just need someway to write them down on paper.

I knew Jess was going to see her family this weekend, which also meant that I wouldn't be seeing her boyfriend Edward. And yes, the continuous thumping from her room each night he stays over does get on my nerves, but my, oh my, once you see his body as he leaves the next day, you forget every thought in your mind. Not that I have seen him naked of course, I have barely talked to him apart from when he sometimes stays for breakfast the day after him and Jessica get it on, but one look at that perfectly chiseled jaw and you know there will be nothing but perfection down below.

As it seemed I would be all alone this Friday night, I decided that what better way to brainstorm than dress up as if you are about to have sex, then let the rest of the ideas flow around your mind as they came.

I unlocked the door to the apartment Jess and I have shared since we left college just under six years ago, and then took all my items to my room. It was a large apartment, more than comfortable for two people to live in, which was why I was able to dump my work items on the floor then strip down. I grabbed a towel than took off for my en - suite. Washing my hair with the 'sensual' shampoo and conditioner Jess had bought me as a joke for my Christmas present, I left the shower wrapped in a towel, smelling like fresh strawberries. I then took off for my walk - in wardrobe and chose my outfit for the night. Since college I had gained fashion sense and after the break - up with Jake I decided there was nothing better than a little retail therapy...

I dressed in a lacy red bra, just large enough to cover everything and a matching thong; I then added a lacy black suspender belt and wore a pair of six inch black pumps. I looked at myself in the mirror, the sales assistant was right - this outfit would make any man stop in their tracks and fall to my mercy. I walked over to the living room where there was my sofa, no - one else was allowed on here, and this was the reason why.

When I had written some of my best work it was right after sex with Jake, but I would never masturbate to the sight of him again. Instead, I thought of Edward, sure he was dating Jess, but neither of them were here right now and they would never have to know. As I have never seen Edward fully naked before I would have to imagine his body, but I had no problem of doing just that.

I started of with his perfectly tussled copper - brown hair slowly moving past his intense green eyes, to his rugged jaw, imagining the rough texture without his morning shave, rubbing against my body. I closed my eyes as I saw his perfectly chiseled abs and the V leading down to below, I could already feel my body shaking with the intensity of my imagination. Before my eyes went any lower I imagined the feeling of his strong hands, kneading against my body. I brought my own hands up to my breasts feeling them, rolling them around in my palm, all the time imagining it was Edward doing this to me. I could feel the wetness seeping through my thin underwear as I brought one hand down to my thigh. In my head Edward was moving his hand up and down my thigh, while still massaging my breast with his other hand. He then brought his breast hand down my body, leaving hot trails against my skin, until he reached my thong. My hand went under then thin, soaking wet material while my other hand was still moving up and down my thigh.

"Edward's" hand was now teasing, touching and massaging the parts of my body that yearned for him, rubbing the spot right next to my vagina. "His" fingers were now rubbing against my hole, gently getting harder. "He" then brought both hand back up my body, going up and down repeatedly, fingernails lightly scraping my skin, making my head roll back in pleasure. I suddenly then felt something against my opening. I looked down for my eyes to open wide at the biggest cock I have ever seen; well this was the picture in my mind right now. I was teasing me while I was enraptured by both its size and beauty. Before I could help myself I moaned out: "Edward". I then heard a small, but still there, gasp behind me. It was too low to tell whether it was male or female, but... it was still there.

As I turned around, dread filled me from within. It was either Jessica who would probably rip my hair right out of my head, or it would be Edward who, well I don't know what he would do, but I don't really want to find out. As I was edging closer to them as I was turning, I honestly did not know which person I would prefer it to be. I closed my eyes as I turned the last bit, and then quickly opened them to see my dreaded onlooker. As I took in the crumpled copper hair, I could have died there and then.

"E - Edward," I mumbled out shocked, "What are you doing here?"

He took a long, deep breath. "Jessica told me that you wouldn't be here tonight, my room mate asked for some privacy so Jess said I could stay here."I paused. "Edward, you - you're naked." I stated. As I looked him up and down, I realised I hadn't done him justice in my imaginations.

"I sleep without clothes." He said matter - of - factly. "Bella, you, well you are not naked, but you are not decent." He spoke in his sexy drawl. I saw him checking out my body, but as his eyes darkened with lust - a reciprocal of my eyes, I am sure, I realised both of us were to... occupied to be embarrassed with our current states.

"That was some show there Bella," Wow. He saw what I did. "And then I heard a moan in the sound of 'Edward'," And he knew who was in my mind. "It was utterly enticing." There we stood, facing each other, meters away, him naked, and me in soaking wet lingerie.  
I paused, then suddenly ran and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his middle as he pushed us against the wall. His throbbing erection was pressed against my body as he ripped off the little clothes I was wearing, yet keeping on my shoes. I pulled on his hair, both our mouths fighting for dominance as we dragged out hands over each others body.

"Jessica can't know," I moaned into his mouth.

"True, but we carry this on when she isn't here," he told me as he left a trail of wet kisses down my neck, and towards my breasts. He took my puckered nipple inside his mouth and pulled, rolled, flicked and sucked it until my whole body was uncontrollably shuddering. He pushed me against the wall once again and used his muscled arms to hold me there as he lowered his head and started to lick my wet thighs clean.  
Feeling the pressure building up inside me, "Edward, I am about to come," I moaned into his ear. Realizing this, he then shot his extremely large cock into my vagina, no warm up necessary thanks to my previous activities. "EDWARD!" I screamed out as my body adjusted to his thrusts. He looked at me to see if I was okay, and then continued to go deeper and deeper into my body on my go - ahead. I arched my back as I rode out my orgasm, Edward moaning my name as he reached the peak of his. There we were, fucking against the wall, both completely naked, except my six inch black pumps.

As we both calmed down, I lead him to my double shower, where we fucked again, twice, under the raining water. We then thoroughly cleaned each other off, using our tongues only.

"You are so sexy Bella, especially when your mouth forms a small, round circle as your orgasm takes over you. And when you stand there, water pouring down every inch of your body, running down the tip of those sexy heels, I have never seen anything more beautiful." He told me as we kissed under the shower."Well Edward I would say something too, but just looking at the size of you makes me speechless!" I told him honestly.

As we parted to our separate sleeping chambers, as we decided on only sex, no sleep, he whispered in my ear with a smirk: "I want a pair of heels each time Bella, each fucking time."

Edward then proceeded to walk back to Jess's room, but came back for a minute, "I'll see you tomorrow Bella - Jess won't be back until Sunday!" He told me with a wink.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Edward!" I called back to him.

Oh, now I definitely know what I'm writing this diary about!

* * *

Sorry if I got some of the American phrases and spellings wrong!

Please tell me what you think! :)


End file.
